Episode 5254 (29 March 2016)
Synopsis Ben begins to smother Phil with the cushion but Sharon hears them and pulls Ben off of Phil. She tries to make Ben see sense and comforts him. Phil wants them out of the house and when they ignore him he throwshis empty whiskey bottle at the wall. Sharon makes it clear that she isn’t going anywhere. She explains that he didn’t black out earlier, Ben tried to kill him. Phil finally leaves. Three builders park their JCB in front of the Car Lot. Ronnie follows Ritchie out of No. 27 and Ritchie says that her hands are tied. Phil spots them across the Square and shouts through Ritchie’s car window. Back at Phil’s Sharon clears up the glass and turns to find that Ben has gone. Phil goes to the Arches and attaches metal chains to a car and drives it out into the playground, dragging the contents of the Arches with it. He then makes his way to Deals on Wheels and notices the JCB. The builders run over and tell him to stop but it’s too late. The residents of the Square watch in horror as Phil destroys the Car Lot. Sharon pleads with him to stop and he tells her he’ll see her in court. The builders pull him from the JCB as Ronnie joins the scene. A phone rings from inside the wreckage. Sharon points out that Ben has gone missing. They start to search through the debris and Jay thinks that Linzi is inside but luckily she is safe. A pink suitcase is found and Paul opens the purse to identify its owner. It’s Louise. A group of residents help to lift parts of the rubble. Ben arrives and is told what’s happened. The police arrive and Ronnie tells Ben where Phil has gone. She tells him to follow him and sober him up. Ben finds Phil on the floor of the Minute Mart. He tells Ben that Louise is dead and breaks down. Back at the Car Lot Louise’s body is uncovered… Babe tells Shirley that Phil is on the downward spiral but Shirley doesn’t bite. Babe supports Abi telling Kathy the story of what happened. Her attention to detail shocks Abi and Kathy starts to cry. Abi feels guilty for lying and wants to tell the truth but Babe steps in. Paul enters and Abi clocks him. Babe tells her to go and find Ben; a crisis makes a couple closer. Shirley reminds everyone in the Vic what Ben did to Heather. She tells Abi that she still has a chance to get out. Abi goes to leave as Shirley comes in looking for Kathy; Ben’s disappeared. They go to look for him and Babe is left with Abi. Abi snaps at Babe when she points out that this is part of the plan, asking which of her long term relationship’s she’s basing this on. Babe’s face hardens and she makes it clear that she might accidentally tell everyone what Abi has done. Sharon, Shirley and Kathy go searching for Ben. Sharon goes to look for him on her own but Shirley has an idea where he might be. She takes Kathy to McKlunky’s. They sit with him and Shirley tells him to stop being a hypocrite. She asks him to remember what Phil did for him and tells him to be there for him in return. Ben admits he missed Shirley and she tells him to go and find Phil. In the Vic barrel store Tamwar talks to Lee about Nancy and Mick. Lee says it might be a good idea for Nancy to stay out of the way for a bit and notes that it might help Tamwar’s relationship with her. Tamwar takes Lee’s advice and Linda catches him coming out of Nancy’s room. She’s not convinced when he says Nancy askes d him to collect her things. He admits that Nancy had a seizure and that she was in Kush’s bed. Linda goes back to Tamwar’s to see Nancy and Tamwar explains that Nancy is deeply unhappy. Nancy is asleep and they decide not to disturb her. At the Vic, Linda tells Mick to bring Nancy home. He ignores her. Mick tries to make her see that Ollie is different but Linda is in denial. Mick will never forgive Nancy’s behaviour. In the Car Lot office Linzi and Jay talk about travelling. As the two are kissing Jay thinks he has heard something. Jay realises that he hasn’t got a condom and leaves Linzi sat on the sofa whilst he goes to get one. Jay returns to the Car Lot to find it in ruins. He lunges at Phil but Linzi arrives unharmed. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes